


Butter and Onions by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Butter and Onions by Mithrigil</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Seishirou’s naked under that apron.<br/><b> Text</b>: <a href="http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/355037.html#cutid1"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter and Onions by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Title** : Butter and Onions  
 **Author** : Mithrigil  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
 **Character** : Subaru/Seishirou  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : Perving on the underaged, misuse of tuna steak. Mith trying to be cute and funny.  
 **Summary** : Seishirou’s naked under that apron.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/355037.html#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:03:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Butter%20and%20Onions%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3.zip)


End file.
